


Later

by Quadratur



Series: Waiting [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadratur/pseuds/Quadratur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attraction between them has been there from the beginning and while it might have taken him some time to admit it to himself, Danny is pretty sure that by now it's only a question of time before one of them takes the next step. It is completely insane, but Danny is getting used to insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

It's the silence that draws Danny from the kitchen onto to the lanai. He's not really worried, more curious as Grace is with Steve and if something had happened the noise-level would have risen, not dropped.

He stops at the threshold and doesn't even bother to fight the grin that spreads over his face. Steve is stretched out in the hammock with Grace collapsed on top of him, both obviously asleep. Danny laughs silently as he studies them. He can't really see much of Grace, just hair and limbs seemingly everywhere. She's sprawled almost on top of Steve with the abandon of a child that isn't yet body-conscious and trusting in the person she's with. Grace has her face pressed into Steve's chest and is wrapped safely in his arms, but Steve has his face turned slightly towards the door and looks kind of strange, with stripes in hot pink, sky-blue and a very bright, almost neon orange decorating his face.

The sight makes something warm and heavy uncurl in Danny's chest and for a moment he just watches them, his two favorite people cuddled together. But the temptation is too great and some day this might be excellent blackmail material, not to mention that he really should save it for posterity sake, so Danny takes out his phone and quickly takes a few pictures before stepping closer. He isn't really surprised when Steve's eyes snap open and he frowns at him.

Danny gestures towards Grace. "You want me to take her? I can put her in the guestroom," he asks softly.

Steve just smiles, all soft and warm and tightens his arms slightly around Grace who stirs and snuffles a little but doesn't wake. "Nah, it's fine."

Yet despite Steve's reassurance Danny finds himself drawing closer and kneels down next to the hammock, reaching out to brush over Grace's hair. "You sure?"

Steve smile is warm and sweet and Danny finds himself swallowing against that hard knot that seems to be lodged in his throat. Steve smiling, or just Steve existing makes him want to do really stupid things and in some part of his mind there's a tiny voice telling him that whatever he's thinking or feeling really isn't a good idea, but that voice is getting quieter and quieter. Long-term exposure to one Steve McGarrett seems to erode his sense of what he should or shouldn't do and wanting his partner who also happens to be his boss, should be somewhere very high on the list on things he shouldn’t want to do, except, it's wonderful, impossible Steve McGarrett and Danny has the feeling that resistance would be utterly futile.

The attraction between them has been there from the beginning and while it might have taken him some time to admit it to himself, Danny is pretty sure that by now it's only a question of time before one of them takes the next step. It is completely insane, but Danny is getting used to insane.

So, for once Danny gives in to the impulse and reaches out to brush his fingers across Steve's cheek and rubs over the color decorating it, smearing the pink stripe slightly. He can't stop looking and he's still touching Steve, his hand by now cupping Steve's face, his thumb slowly brushing along Steve's cheekbone. The thing he really wants to do right now is to lean down and kiss this ridiculous, beautiful, bighearted, absolutely crazy and amazing man.

Danny?" For a moment Steve looks confused, then his eyes widen, the sudden hunger in them is exhilarating. "Your timing really sucks."

Danny offers him a crooked grin. "Wrong time and wrong place, I know, babe. But I just couldn't...," he hesitates and feels lost, words for once not coming easily. He seems unable to put the feelings churning in his chest, this heavy swell of heat and want and longing, into words. "Steve.... I..." Danny bites his lip and shrugs.

"Yeah," Steve softly agrees his eyes dark and wide, gaze fixed on Danny. He turns his head slightly, pressing his face into Danny's hand. "Me too."

Danny brushes his thumb over Steve's lower lip and he tells himself to get up and put some distance between them because the temptation to kiss Steve is growing steadily even with Grace present and with the thread of her waking up at any moment. Now that he has made the decision to take that final step he doesn't know how he can force himself to wait.

"Danny." Steve's voice is no more than a sigh and he sounds as wrecked as Danny feels.

"Right." Danny finally forces past the lump in his throat. "Later?"

Steve bites his lip and nods. "Later. I promise."

"Right. Okay." Danny says, but instead of getting up and putting some distance between them, he remains crouched next to the lounger, still looking at Steve, touching him and Steve isn't much help with the way he presses his face against Danny's hand.

Finally Danny nods to himself. There are many things he wants to do with Steve, to Steve, but not with Grace around and if he doesn't get up now he might not be able to help himself. So he take a deep breath and gathers his frying self-control. It's almost painful to step away, but Danny knows that he has to, even when Steve makes a sound that sounds almost like a suppressed whimper.

"Later," Danny says before he almost flees back into the house, his breathing ragged and his hands shaking. He can't wait for later to become now.


End file.
